Iron Siaka
Motivation: Beat up creatures of darkness until they get the message and leave Creation alone. Now, that would be serenity. Caste: Serenity Anima Banner: A harsh blue glare. Iron Siaka’s father retired from the Imperial Marines to become a dockworker in Eagle’s Launch, and he raised his offspring as a loyal daughter of the Realm. However, his drinking also kept the family poor, so Iron Siaka began her own life of toil at an early age. Sometimes, she glimpsed the Dragon-Blooded as they arrived and departed the city. The knowledge that such grand folk existed and lived lives of beauty and adventure somehow made Iron Siaka’s corner of Creation seem brighter. When a horrible humanoid sea beast erupted from the water to attack a Dynast on the dock, Iron Siaka didn’t run. She hid, but only to watch her hero defeat the monster. Only, he didn’t. The monster’s silver claws drew blood once, twice, thrice. The Dynast was failing—and Iron Siaka found herself picking up a gaff hook and charging the monster herself. Somehow, she knew that this particular Dynast must not die now… She bought the Dynast a moment to recover and rejoin the battle. Faced with two enemies, the bestial Anathema retreated. When the Dynast thanked Iron Siaka for her help, it was the proudest, happiest moment of her life. And then the great lord said, in atone of sudden suspicion, “What’s that mark on your forehead?” and held his daiklave on guard against her. ''Here is not your destiny, nor your joy. '' The words in her head sent Iron Siaka running. A member of the Bronze Faction found her, explained what she was and took her to Yu-Shan for training. Iron Siaka remains a loyal daughter of the Realm. Even though she knows the truth about the Realm and herself, members of the Scarlet Dynasty awe her just a bit and make her shy. Iron Siaka has no such regard for gods, though. They can be friends but nevermore objects of reverence. Some fellow Viziers think Iron Siaka should be one of Mars’s Chosen, for she has great skill in battle and a formidable temper. For her, though, beating the crap out of enemies is a deeply visceral pleasure. She also enjoys carousing with stevedores, sailors and marines, whether in the ports of Creation or the celestial docks where the Golden Barque sets sail and lands. She loathes all creatures of darkness for the misery they bring to ordinary folk. While she’s hardly fanatical in her Bronze Faction sympathies, Iron Siaka thinks the “Gold Stars” and Independents are foolish not to support the Realm. After all, who else in Creation is in a place to hold back the horrors from beyond? As one of the most martial Joybringers, Iron Siaka finds herself a bit of a fish out of water in the Cerulean Lute. She doesn’t particularly care much for sorcery, arcane engineering or the soft styles of martial arts typically practiced by most other Chosen of Venus. Iron Siaka is quite good at Sidereal astrology, though, and the pattern spiders seem to like her forceful calligraphy. She has used false identities to establish some influence in the Imperial Navy, particularly the Water Fleet. Iron Siaka is big boned and strong, with a rather mannish face. An azure headband barely controls her untidy, mouse-brown hair. Nevertheless, certain women find her attractive, which is good for Iron Siaka since she prefers such women to men. She typically wears canvas pants bloused into boots, a buff coat reinforced with starmetal plates and pauldrons, and studded leather bracers. Her favorite weapon is a goremaul of extraordinary workmanship she’s named the Dulcet Consolator.